1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display and a method of controlling a display, and more particularly, it relates to a display comprising two display screen portions provided to be capable of displaying programs thereon independently of each other and a method of controlling the display.
2. Description of the Background Art
A display including two display screen portions provided to be capable of displaying programs thereon independently of each other is known in general. The two display screen portions of the display are formed to be capable of switching programs displayed thereon by operations of the user respectively, so that the user selects either one of the two display screen portions as a selected screen portion. The user switches the program displayed on the selected screen portion.
On the other hand, a television (display) selecting a program displayed on a display portion having one screen is known in general. For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open Nos. 2008-306629, 2008-154149 and 2001-346109 disclose such televisions.
The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2008-306629 discloses a television (display) comprising a microcomputer. When receiving a plurality of physical channels with respect to the same program, the microcomputer controls the television not to select physical channels excluding one physical channel among the plurality of physical channels corresponding to the program. The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2008-154149 discloses a television (display) comprising a processing portion. When creating a channel database corresponding to digital television broadcasting according to ATSC standards, the processing portion so stores channel information in the database that data of the channel information are not overlappingly registered. The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-346109 discloses a television capable of increasing the speed of channel selection processing on the basis of a channel number of a program included in a radio wave of television broadcasting by predicting a picture identifier and a sound identifier belonging to the program.
If a display portion of the television (display) having one display screen portion according to the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2008-306629 is so formed as to have two display screen portions, however, the two display screen portions may disadvantageously simultaneously display the same program when one physical channel is selected for the respective ones of the two display screen portions at the same time.
If a display portion of the television (display) having one display screen portion according to the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2008-154149 is so formed as to have two display screen portions, the two display screen portions may disadvantageously simultaneously display the same channel (program) on the basis of the channel information stored in the channel database when the same channel is selected for the two display screen portions.
If a display portion of the television (display) having one display screen portion according to the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-346109 is so formed as to have two display screen portions, the two display screen portions may disadvantageously simultaneously display the same program when the user selects the same channel number for the two display screen portions.